Glaucoma, a serious long-term health care problem, is a disorder of the eye in which elevated intraocular pressure ultimately leads to damage to the optic nerve and eventually to blindness. Glaucoma has been cited as the second most common cause of blindness in the United States, affecting several million people.
In order to fully appreciate the described embodiments, a brief overview of the anatomy of the eye is provided. As schematically shown in FIG. 1, the outer layer of the eye includes a sclera 17 that serves as a supporting framework for the eye. The front of the sclera includes a cornea 15, a transparent tissue that enables light to enter the eye. An anterior chamber 7 is located between the cornea 15 and a crystalline lens 4. The anterior chamber 7 contains a constantly flowing clear fluid called aqueous humor 1. The crystalline lens 4 is connected to the eye by fiber zonules, which are connected to the ciliary body 3. In the anterior chamber 7, an iris 19 encircles the outer perimeter of the lens 4 and includes a pupil 5 at its center. The diameter of the pupil 5 controls the amount of light passing through the leu 4 to the retina 8. A posterior chamber 2 is located between the crystalline lens 4 and the retina 8.
As shown in FIG. 2, the anatomy of the eye further includes a trabecular meshwork 9, a narrow band of spongy tissue within the eye that encircles the iris 19. The trabecular meshwork varies in shape and is microscopic in size. It is generally triangular in cross-section, varying in thickness from about 100-200 nm. It is made up of different fibrous layers having micron-sized pores forming fluid pathways for the egress of aqueous humor from the anterior chamber. The trabecular meshwork 9 has been measured to about a thickness of about 100 μm at its anterior edge, Schwalbe's line 18, at the approximate juncture of the cornea 15 and sclera 17.
The trabecular meshwork widens to about 200 μm at its base where it and iris 19 attach to the scleral spur. The passageways through the pores in trabecular meshwork 9 lead through a very thin, porous tissue called the juxtacanalicular trabecular meshwork 13, which in turn abuts the interior side of a structure called Schlemm's canal 11. Schlemm's canal 11 is filled with a mixture of aqueous humor and blood components, and branches off into collector channels 12 that drain the aqueous humor into the venous system. Because aqueous humor is constantly produced by the eye, any obstruction in the trabecular meshwork, the juxtacanalicular trabecular meshwork, or Schlemm's canal, prevents the aqueous humor from readily escaping from the anterior eye chamber. This results in an elevation of intraocular pressure within the eye. Increased intraocular pressure can lead to damage of the optic nerve, and eventual blindness.
As shown in FIG. 2, the eye has a drainage system for the aqueous humor 1 located in the corneoscleral angle. In general, the ciliary body 3 produces the aqueous humor 1. This aqueous humor flows in a path from the posterior chamber 2 through the pupil 5 into the anterior chamber 7 to the trabecular meshwork 9 and into Schlemm's canal 11 to collector channels 12 to aqueous veins. The obstruction of the aqueous humor outflow, which occurs in most open angle glaucoma (i.e., glaucoma characterized by gonioscopically readily visible trabecular meshwork), is typically localized to the region of the juxtacanalicular trabecular meshwork 13, located between the trabecular meshwork 9 and Schlemm's canal 11, and, more specifically, the inner wall of Schlemm's canal.
When an obstruction develops, for example, at the juxtacanalicular trabecular meshwork 13, intraocular pressure gradually increases over time. Therefore, a goal of current glaucoma treatment methods is to prevent optic nerve damage by lowering or delaying the progressive elevation of intraocular pressure. Many have searched for an effective method of lowering and controlling intraocular pressure. In general, various pharmaceutical treatments have been employed to control intraocular pressure. While these treatments can be effective for a period of time, the intraocular pressure often continues to increase in many patients. The most frequent problems result from patients failing to follow their treatment regimen. As a result, inadequately controlled glaucoma leads to an increased risk of irreversible damage to the optic nerve, and ultimately, vision loss.
In current therapeutic approaches, after a trial of pharmaceutical treatments fails to stop the progression of elevated intraocular pressure, or in some cases as primary therapy, a surgical treatment method or procedure is generally performed on affected eyes. The human eye is a particularly challenging target for corrective surgery because of the size, fiagility, distribution and characteristics of interior tissues. Prior art surgical attempts to lower the intraocular pressure include various therapies that generally fall under the name “glaucoma filtering surgery.”
The surgical therapies in current use, however, do not address the location of the outflow obstruction that is recognized for causing the elevated intraocular pressure. These procedures include mechanically cutting portions of the eye anatomy and are known by such names as trabeculectomy, trabeculotomy, goniotomy, and goniocurettage. Significantly, these techniques have been found to be unsuccessful for long term intraocular pressure control. In trabeculectomy, the most popular procedure in glaucoma surgery, an opening is created in the sclera to enable aqueous humor to drain into charmels external to the eye globe. This procedure, however, has many complications including leaks, infections, hypotony (e.g., low eye pressure), and requirements for post-operative needling, undesirable antimetabolite use, a need for flap suture adjustment to maintain the function of the opening, and a need for long-term monitoring to avoid late complications. Another procedure, deep sclerectomy, attempts to create an intrascleral filtration pocket, but does not alter anatomic relationships and does not treat the region of outflow obstruction. Another procedure, called viscocanalostomy, does attempt to alter the outflow obstruction between Schlemm's canal and the porous juxtacanalicular layer. In viscocanalostomy, an opening via the sclera is created in an attempt to localize and insert a tube into Schlemm's canal, without puncturing the trabecular meshwork. Schlenmm's canal is dilated by injection of viscoelastic materials into the canal. By altering the juxtacanalicular meshwork's anatomic relationships, an increased aqueous outflow results. Although the procedure attempts to address the outflow obstruction that causes the increased intraocular pressure, viscoanalostomy has not been successful in this regard. Thus, a new treatment method was needed for glaucoma that would be effective to address the outflow obstruction that is the proximate cause of elevated intraocular pressure.
In the prior art, lasers have been used to treat glaucoma. Specifically, lasers have been used to thermally modify and/or to puncture completely through various structures, including the trabecular meshwork, Schlemm's canal and the sclera. Moreover, lasers have been used in attempts to open the anterior chamber to an internal outflow rather than an external outflow channel, or reservoir. Early attempts utilized the lasers available at that time which included Q-switched ruby lasers, neodymium:yttrium:aluminum:garnet (Nd:YAG) lasers, and argon lasers.
These procedures have many names: laser trabeculopunture, laseropuncture, goniopuncture, laser trabeculostomy, laser trabeculotomy, and laser trabeculoplexy. Each of the above described procedures attempted to remove or move or alter portions of the trabecular meshwork, but each suffer from certain limitations. First, in practice, they have limited ability to reduce the intraocular pressure to within a desirable range. Second, while most found initial success in creating a puncture through the meshwork, the short duration of the reduced intraocular pressure proved to be ineffective in treating the long term effects of glaucoma. As a result, patients required continual monitoring, and additional post operative procedures, to maintain lower intraocular pressure over extended time periods.
The short duration of the reduced pressure has been linked to the body's subsequent inflammatory healing response at the openings created in the eye. The trauma associated with the shearing and tearing of the tissues and the thermal tissue damage caused by the above procedures initiates wound-healing processes which tend, with time, to reseal the surgically created openings.